nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tingle
Tingle is a short man of 35 who seems to be obsessed with "forest fairies," even though he appears to be Hylian, and so dresses up in green costumes slightly resembling that of which the main character, Link, wears. He has had vastly diferent roles in the various games he had appeared in. He is usually a secondary character that acts as a merchant but he has also appeared as a playable character, a protagonist or even as a minor antagonist. Tingle has a fixation for rupees (and other similar collectibles, such as Force Gems from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures and Kinstones from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap). In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, Tingle sold maps and translated Triforce maps for a price (a high price in The Wind Waker). He is also known for his catchphrase "Tingle-Tingle, Kooloo-LIMPAH." This is explained in Tingle's Nintendo DS title, Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, where it is stated that Tingle needs rupees in order to survive. Appearance Tingle's height and appearance varies in different games, But he's always seen wearing the same tight red shorts, green tight bodysuit, and a necklace with a clock that is permanently stuck at 4 o'clock. Tingle is normally seen floating around on his red balloon, drawing and selling maps for his father, who sees him as a fool. He has black hair, brown eyes, red nose, a mole on the left side of his chin and a pointy beard. Underneath his suit, he has a hairy chest and a bowl haircut. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' .]] Tingle was first introduced in ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask in 2000. In this game, Tingle was first seen dancing around in the north part of Clock Town. He saw that Link had on green clothes and a green hat. He also saw that Link had a fairy. Tingle became excited, telling Link that he was the very reincarnation of a fairy. Though he was 35 years old and his father tells him to act his own age, Tingle doesn't see the point strictly because of his imaginary beliefs. Tingle also introduces his magic phrase "Tingle-Tingle Kooloo-Limpah" in this game, telling Link not to steal his magic. Tingle was seen in every main area in the land of Termina. He sold maps of Clock Town, the Southern Swamp, the Snow Mountain, the Great Bay, and even Ikana Valley. Tingle also sold the map of Milk Road that is just southeast of Clock Town. Link would always find him floating in his red balloon drawing up maps. In order to do business with him, he had to shoot the balloon down either with a Deku bubble or an arrow so that Tingle can fall in front of him to have a face-to-face negotiation. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' Before The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker was released, Tingle makes an appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages as a rather minor character. He appears during the present time, making charts. He gives Link a chart to help him cross the rapid sea waters before going to the Tokay Island. Tingle also helps in increasing Link's Seed Satchel. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' ]] Tingle later appears on ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. In this game, Tingle was locked away in a cell in Windfall Island because of his immature and unusual behavior. When Link freed him, Tingle saw that Link had on green clothes and a green hat. Tingle believed that Link was just like him - a reincarnation of a fairy. For saving him and for being a "fairy", Tingle gives Link a map to his island on Tingle Island, and he also gives Link the Tingle Tuner, so that if Link wants to contact Tingle anywhere in the Great Sea, he can. Tingle also provides Link with the IN-Credible Chart, which located all eight of the Triforce charts hidden throughout the Great Sea. But in order to decipher these Triforce charts, Link had to pay nearly 400 rupees for each Triforce chart he found. Why Tingle needed this much money is unknown, but nonetheless, Tingle was a crucial element in Link's returning to the lost kingdom under the sea in order to save Princess Zelda from Ganondorf. It was also discovered that Tingle had three brothers in this game. Two of them, Ankle and Knuckle, are Tingle's true blood brothers. They are younger than Tingle and are twins. Ankle wears purple and is normally seen in Tingle Island. Knuckle, who wears blue, seems more of a traveler. David Jr., seventeen years old, is the third of the three brothers. Genetically, he's not related to the Tingle brothers at all. He was originally an explorer from Windfall Island who searched for the Ghost Ship, but was later found washed up on Tingle Island. Ever since then, he reluctantly works at the tower along with Ankle. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' He also makes an appearance in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Tingle, along with his brothers, are all wanting to fuse Kinstones with Link. When Link finds all four of the brothers, Tingle gives Link the Tingle trophy. Tingle hopes to become a fairy by fusing Kinstones. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' Tingle takes on a more major role in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Tingle has an unnatural desire to collect Force Gems. Throughout the game, if the four Links come across a huge Force Gem, Tingle will come in his red balloon to try and get it, so it's like a race to collect the Force Gem. If Tingle does get a hold of the gem, the Links can pop his red balloon and Tingle will drop it. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Tingle does not make an appearance. However, there is a character who's design is said to be how Tingle would look if he was a real person. He is referred to as Purlo, and he runs the STARS game in the Hyrule Castle Market area. He's tall and apparently handsome, and his clothing resembles Tingle in many ways. But he's greedy and unfriendly, as opposed to Tingle's happy nature. But like Tingle, he loves rupees. Eiji Aonuma states that this is how Tingle would look if he was a more realistic character. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Tingle makes no physical appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass but he can be seen on a poster found in the Milk Bar as a cameo. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' Similarly to his cameo appearance in The Legend of zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Tingle appears as a statue in Linebeck's shop in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. On 2ch, a supposed Nintendo employee took various pictures inside of Nintendo, and revealed that the developers of Spirit Tracks were considering adding a train in the shape of Tingle (concept art to the right). ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' Tingle is not physically present in The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes but Link can obtain an outfit called the Tingle Tights by giving a Fluffy Fuzz, a Tiny Slowflake, a Freezard Water and 1,000 Rupees to Madame Couture. This outfit allows Link to keep his hearts 3 time if he fall in pits. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' Tingle's outfit is also found in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild if the player bought the DLCs, it comes in three part, increase Link's speed at night and scare the non playable characters. Tingle's own series of games .]] ''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Tingle became so popular to the Zelda franchise that he stars in his own title for the first time. In Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, Tingle is promised to live in a paradise, as promised from a creature known as Uncle Rupee. But in order to go to the paradise, he has to become a Tingle and collect rupees. The rupees were to be taken to Western Pool, which is where a tower is said to be. In this game, Tingle is cursed. Rupees are his life. Without rupees, he could die. In the game, he is also provided with a sidekick, and possible love interest, Pinkle. Uncle Rupee proves later to be the main antagonist of the game, and the rupees were used to give himself more power. Tingle had to stop him or else others could possibly suffer the same curse that Tingle was suffering. Upon defeating him, Tingle uses the money he collected to finally live in the paradise he was initially promised. ''Tingle's Balloon Fight'' Tingle's Balloon Fight is also another title that stars Tingle. The game, in actuality, is an updated version of the NES classic, Balloon Fight. It was released only in Japan. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series .]] Tingle has appeared in every single games in the [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros. series]] since Super Smash Bros. Melee in some form. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Tingle's very first outside-''Zelda'' appearance was in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Tingle was found in the Great Bay stage on top of the observatory. The stage was based off of the Great Bay in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. As the characters fought, the top of Tingle's red balloon served as another platform, but upon attacking the balloon, it will pop and Tingle will fall to the stage and start dancing around as he normally does. He will eventually blow the balloon and hover in the air as he did initially. You can also get a Tingle trophy in the Gallery in Super Smash Bros. Melee. This is the The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask rendition of Tingle. Trophy description *"Tingle is a mysterious middle-aged man who thinks he's "the very reincarnation of a fairy." His bizarre behavior and unique speech are just little pieces of his vibrant personality. Tingle travels by way of a small hot-air balloon, making maps of the lands below him. Pop his balloon, and Tingle will fall to earth to sell his maps." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Tingle also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Because Tingle has made more appearances in his toon, cel-shaded design, this is the rendition of Tingle that was used in Brawl. Tingle serves as an Assist Trophy that can create Hammers and Golden Hammers, throws Banana Peels everywhere on the stage, gives everyone Superspicy Curry status or just fly away. Like in Melee, he also has a trophy but this time he also has two stickers inspired by his Tingle's Rupeeland and Wind Waker appearance. Trophy Description *"A strange little man easily spotted by his trademark green bodysuit, bright nose, and pointy beard. Tingle has frequently appeared around Hyrule and always lets those he meets know that he's a fairy and selling homemade maps. In a recent adventure, Tingle escapes a sad and dreary life to embark on a magical adventure in the delightful, dreamlike paradise of Rupeeland." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Tingle is once again an Assist Trophy and retain the effect he had in Brawl. He also has a Trophy obtainable in both version either randomly or by buying it for 300G in the Shop. Trophy Description *NA: "Never seen without his green bodysuit, it's a wonder this strange little man is single at 35, isn't it? In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, he was locked up for causing trouble. In Smash Bros., he'll appear on the scene, shout "Kooloo-Limpah!" and unleash all sorts of madness." *EU: "Single. 35 years old. Dressed head-to-toe in green. In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, this wannabe fairy gets locked up for being a "troublemaker". And he's one in this game, too! His magic incantation "Kooloo-limpah!", causes all sorts of madness that'll really shake up your battle." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Since Great Bay returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Tingle is once again an interactive background element like he was in Melee. He is no longer an Assist Trophy to avoid conflict with his Great Bay appearance but he instead appears as a Ace Support Spirit with the ability to grant immunity against slumber when equiped on a Primary Spirit. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series .]] Tingle appears as a playable character in ''Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends, and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. if he is a DLC character in the first one, he becomes a base character in both Legends and Definitive Edition. His weapon is the Balloon. Materials *Silver Materials - Tingle's Map *Gold Materials - Tingle's Watch Description "Who is this man? Is it really a man? He says that he's actually a fairy, but he doesn't necessarily look much like a fairy... Are there 35-year-old fairies? Is Tingle one of them? Despite Tingle's... unorthodox fashion choices, he has a pure and innocent heart. He genuinely seeks to help his father by selling maps he made while floating around Termina by balloon. With his balloon and endless supplies of tricks, Tingle is a surprisingly competent addition to any group of warriors. If you're lucky, you may even hear a "Kooloo-Limpah" in battle!" — Tingle, the Reincarnated Fairy? Other Games ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda'' ]] Tingle makes an appearance in ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda where he can be found asleep in a cave located in one of the screens of the Lost Woods. The player must play a melody in rythm with the game to wake him. Once awake he will give you Tingle's Dowser, which can be used to find your way in the Lost Woods or detect nearby treasures. Tingle also wants to eat Deku Seeds and he will reward you if you bring 10 to him. The first time, he will double the capacity of the magic/endurence meter. The second time, he will ask his Deku Scrub friend, Yves, to join you on your quest, which unlocks him as the fourth playable character of the game. Tingle's Legacy Tingle is one of Nintendo's most criticized characters. Critics claim that the side quests in The Wind Waker were quite tedious, and there were other critical remarks about him, saying he shouldn't make any more appearances in Zelda games. In fact, when Twilight Princess was under development, IGN was hoping that Tingle would not be included as a character in the game. But despite what critics say, Tingle has made an exceptional impact on the Zelda franchise as a whole. He's loved by some, but poses as a nuisance to others. But either way, it is without a doubt that Tingle was the first Zelda character to get his own spin-off game without Link or Zelda appearing in it. With that, Tingle is a widely recognizable character to many fans of the series. Even if he is never seen in the Zelda franchise again (which many fans doubt), Tingle will more than likely be seen again in future games. Regardless of his recent departure from Zelda games, he nevertheless regularly makes cameo appearances (as was the case in Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, Tri Force Heroes and Breath of the Wild) and is often hinted at (such as in Twilight Princess with Purlo). Tingle also has an incredible popularity in Japan and is pretty well liked in Europe, most of the critics against the character actually comes from North America. Beside Zelda itself, Tingle was seen in every Super Smash Bros. games since his creation and was featured as a playable character in every single Hyrule Warriors games even if he was DLC in the first game. Tingle also makes an appearance in Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda where he is instrumental in unlocking Yves, the fourth playable character of the game. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Playable characters Category:Hylian Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes